Electronic forms such as a questionnaire, interactive quiz, or survey forms are widely used for a variety of purposes, such as user feedback collection, registration and enrollment, and/or computer-based examinations. To create an electronic form, a form creator such as an Internet user, can use a form creator software application to design questions in the form. The form creator usually needs to manually type in a question, and then manually specify a type of the question in order to design a corresponding answer field of a certain format for the respective question.
Thus, using existing form creation software, the form creator needs to repetitively set up the answer field for each question, which largely slows down the process of creating a form.